A Rainy Day
by darknesscreature
Summary: Kagome writes all her feelings down in the form of poems, but what happens when someone actually finds them?, WAIT! what does Sesshomaru have to do with it?. a Sessh/Kag fic
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Inuyasha but I do own the poem. ENJOY! :)

* * *

Can you see me?

Or do you look right through me

can you hear me?

Or do you just ignore me

Can you know me?

Or don't you even care

Can you save me?

Or will you turn away

Will you need me?

Or cast me aside

Will you leave me?

Or stay and work this out

She just sighed letting some of the sadness out by just breathing and writing down all her feelings into a poem.

That no one will ever read because she hides all of her poems, even though she dies little by little inside because of the very notion of it.

She couldn't really remember the last time she actually showed her work to someone, all she remembered were their harsh words in saying that they hated it.

She never tried ever again in vain hope that if by not showing anyone her feelings that they would eventually fade away becoming nothing and a distant memory.

She sighed again and quickly hid her latest poem under one of the floorboards in her room, tossing it haphazardly into the hole then quickly covering the hole back up with the board, .hearing the voices coming ever closer to her room.

She recognized the voices immediately, they were her mother's and ...Inuyasha's, she quickly stood up from her sitting position on the floor and heaved a heavy sigh.

Her mom opened the door as soon as she let out the last of her sigh, and said quietly

"Kagome, Inuyasha is here for you"

her mom then turned and motioned for Inuyasha to come forward with her hand very slightly.

He stomped into the room past her mom showing no respect for her mom, not even gracing her with a thank-you.

She turned to her mom first, smiled weakly and then said as politely as possible

"Thank-you mom".

Her mom nodded her head slightly, smiled, then softly closed the door.

She then turned to Inuyasha trying to restrain herself from yelling at him at that moment because she knew if she did she would end up telling him to SIT!

And that would ruin the nice wood floor that her mom had worked so hard to put down.

She drew in a deep breathe then asked

"Inuyasha, what is it now?"

while turning to him and as she did she saw him glaring at her.

He growled out

"you need to come back with me now"

with arms folded and glare fixed on her he tried to be in a position that would intimidate her into coming with him earlier than expected.

She nodded her head ,cracked her knuckles and went into her closet to get her bag that was already packed

because she knew that he wouldn't let her stay for more than three days, before she came out of her closet she had to let some of her thoughts drift

'He probably thinks he has won, well he has another thing coming buddy-boy, just you wait and see'

she couldn't help but smirk mischievously knowing that he couldn't see it

She turned to her cheery mood, just to show him that nothing was wrong

"okay Inuyasha I'm ready, let's go"

she then skipped out the door like a bundle of energy ready to explode as per usual.

Inuyasha just shook his head and slowly walked out of her bedroom, closing her door in the process

not only on her room but on all of the feelings that will be forever unknown to him and regrettably to everyone.

When they made it outside on their way to the well house she stopped suddenly then quickly yelled out

"SIT!!"

that one word rang throughout the shrine grounds making whomever nearby jerk their heads up in surprise as the birds fled from such a loud racket.

Inuyasha hit the ground with a resounding thud whatever words he was saying were only muffled by the simple fact that his face was now one with the ground.

Once the spell wore off he stood up and since she was behind him he rounded on her and started yelling

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR KA-GO-ME?!"

she just smiled ,started walking towards the well again and said simply

"you interrupted me when I was finally starting to relax at home".

She continued walking until she was right in front of the well ready to jump,

then she turned her head to look at Inuyasha with her eyebrows raised her eyes silently asking him what was taking him so long to get to the well.

Seeing that he wasn't moving turned her head back to the well, shrugged her shoulders, then jumped into the well

leaving in her wake a very annoyed and slightly dumb-founded half-demon.

* * *

Hey everyone, I know it's kind of ridiculous to start another story before my other one is finished but I just had to write down my thoughts. I hope everyone liked it, thank-you for reading :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey once again I don't own Inuyasha geez I'm getting tired of typing that but anyway ENJOY! :)

* * *

When she made it to the other side of the well she climbed out

and just gazed around her at all the beautiful trees

and took a deep breathe through her nose smelling the air

with the sweet ever present smell of untouched nature,

something she couldn't do when she was home,

so she naturally savored the smell and took it in every chance she had.

She let out the air in the form of a sigh knowing

that soon Inuyasha will be interrupting her again and the peace of mind

that she had claimed would be gone in an instant.

She started walking towards the village being able to get half-way there

by the time it took Inuyasha to reach her,

and when he did her ears were assaulted by him yelling at her in a

very loud and annoying voice.

She tried with all her might to tune him out but regrettably

she couldn't so she yelled

"SIT!, SIT!, SIT!, SIT!, SIT!, SIT!, SIT!, SIT!"

Causing Inuyasha to once again become one with mother nature.

Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and lady Kaede welcomed her back when she reached the hut.

They all settled down in the hut and were telling her of what had been happening

while she was gone.

By the time Inuyasha reached the hut it was nighttime

because being sit some many times caused him to be knocked

unconscious.

Everyone laid down to sleep except for her, she couldn't sleep so she decided to go for a walk and then sit down and write.

"Darkness can be a good thing sometimes

because it can hide you so well when you want to truly be alone

away from everyone else,

but since it hides you so very well

it keeps anyone from ever seeing you

for who you are and stops anyone from

hearing you wether your voicing your opinion

or crying out to someone anyone to help you.

She ended up staying awake for the whole night and she watched the sun slowly make its way into the sky having more to write she continued.

"When your out in the sun in the daylight

they can see everything about you,

your good side and regretfully all your flaws.

They are laid out in the daylight showing everyone

your flaws on a silver platter so the people

can pick at them leaving you to be left without

anything that was originally you,

by leaving just a shell of what they want you

to be with no flaws in place anymore so your perfect to their standards

and feel lifeless

and dull to your own,

because whatever thing or essence it was

that made you unique that made you different from anyone else

was taken or rather stolen away

and shattered into tiny microscopic pieces

so that you may never be who you truly are anymore

flaws intact ,

so you can be what they want you to be and nothing else,

nothing more either.

You'll be just a rag doll that they can pass around

feeling every ounce of hurt ,

and hate that they send your way

but never responding,

no never,

because after they stole away your most precious gift

your individuality

they left you powerless,

with nothing to hope for

because whatever you could have said or thought

has been lost along with the pieces of a once great,

strong, and caring heart."

She didn't want to be that way anymore,

she didn't want to be this perfect doll that everyone could gaze in wonder at,

she just wanted to herself flaws in all wether they liked it or not.

Even though they made her feel powerless

and worthless she knew

that in her heart she could one day find the courage

to bat away all those pecking hands

and let them know that she would never change or morph

into a completely helpless, voiceless doll

for them to pull around as they please.

She had enough of them trying to change her

and decided that today, now,

not in some distant future was when she would show them that she is not weak,

that she is not worthless,

that she is strong,

that she is worthy of being their equal in every single way,

finally letting the realization

that she was more than what they wanted her to be

was only one of the many steps ahead of her,

that being said and done she needed to begin

walking in the path that would lead her to showing them

that she was everything that they told her not to be,

proving to them finally that she is their equal

and nothing they could do or say would ever change that.

She stood up and stretched looking one last time

at the rising sun then turned away determined to change,

to show them how strong she truly is.

It's only a matter of time before someone notices but who...

* * *

I want to say thank-you to everyone AGAIN :) for reading and reviewing and let everyone know that when school starts on the 18th this story and my other one will in some way be delayed but please bear with me because I promise to update whenever I have a break. Thanks again :)


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, the first poem is my own but the second poem is by seshysgodestris my friend and all due praise should be directed towards her for the poem. ENJOY :),

She made her way back to the hut, quietly made it over to her sleeping bag and snuggled up into it just in time because as soon as she fell asleep Inuyasha woke up and shook his head in an effort to make the sleepiness go away so he could make everyone wake up and not show that he was still in need of sleep just like they were, he yawned one last time then stood up to look around at everyone sleeping. He grinned then all of a sudden he bellowed

"DEMON!"

Causing everything in the vicinity to jump, and making everyone very effectively wake up mumbling curses at him as they did get up though. That didn't faze him though he had his bit of amusement for this day so he was pleased with himself, even though he was acting like a two year-old.

Kagome didn't even bother opening her eyes because she knew that there was no demon and Inuyasha was just being the ass that he usually was. She was made to get up though because Shippo decided to jump on her effectively causing her to open her eyes making any chances of going back to sleep fade away.

She stood up groggily with Shippo sitting on her shoulder, she turned to Inuyasha and glared groaning out all her complaints at him he just looked at her with mirth basically smirking at her with his eyes alone. She saw that and that made her glare at him even harder knowing that he was laughing at her in his head, she huffed, grabbed her bag, and started walking to the hot spring.

Grumbling to herself about how stupid Inuyasha was she never noticed a certain demon following her.

When she arrived at the hot springs she set her bag down and pulled her notebook out once again she was still half-asleep but she needed to write something before her emotions took control.

"something is wrong with me

I'm always ready to lash out

when in reality, I have no reason to

my mind twists whatever compliments I receive

into insults meant to injure in the deepest way

when in reality, there not supposed to.

I'm my own worst enemy

I tear myself down,

so no one else, gets the chance to

I think no one wants to be around me.

when in reality, they do.

these words that are being written down

are my outcry to show

what is really happening

in reality"

all the words that she was writing just came naturally to her, it's like they flowed right from her mind through her pen to the paper with no stops.

She was angry at herself because even though she wanted to show them how strong she was she couldn't muster the courage to do so quite yet.

She heaved a sigh knowing that for the moment she wasn't ready to blow, letting all her emotions have free reign, for the moment everyone would think that nothing was wrong with her. She stood up and then laid her notebook on the rock so she wouldn't get it wet by taking a bath.

That is when he made his move, as soon as she ducked under the water to get her hair wet he quickly grabbed her notebook.

He sat in a tree and began reading everything she had written his eyes becoming wide as he took in the meaning that was infused within every single word, showing him that he wasn't alone.

As he finished reading he couldn't help but think back to one of the verses that he liked the most, letting the words take him away.

"why am I the way I am, who am I over all,

I try to tell myself that I'm good, even though I know it's a lie.

I try to be who I'm not, I try to be who I am.

I can't figure out who I am or where I'm supposed to be in the closet

full of costumes

why do I try when I know ill fail,

why do I force light into a black hole when everyone knows it's impossible.

I look for a light in this world of darkness, but all I can find is a speck

of shining dust a trillion miles away,

I try to go forwards but end up going back.

why should anybody else care. all I am is a useless piece of trash that

nobody cares about.

I try to cry for help but nobody listens, they just brush me off like lint on

a prom tux, they only pay heed when they want to use me or if I'm in they're

way"

those words rang true to what he had always felt, he knew that he and this girl had more in -common than anyone would believe.

He decided to place her notebook back to where it was, and leave her be for the moment, he would approach her eventually.

After an hour in the hot springs she decided she resembled a prune enough, and it was time to get out. When she was done getting dressed she turned towards her notebook, finding it to be not in the same place on the rock that she had left it on

She started to get nervous, hoping that no one read her poems, she looked around, then hastily picked up her notebook and her bag.

She headed back to the village knowing that Inuyasha was going to yell at her for taking so long at the hot springs.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

I know I know this is a very short chapter and it's long overdue it's just I wrote this a while back and just forgot to post it, but the next chapter will be up soon, again sorry for the wait.


	4. Chapter 4

If some of you don't like death skip this chapter and I'll give you a recap of it in the next but not as graphic, umm I guess enjoy.

"what took you so long!" Inuyasha yelled while planting himself in front of kagome, she just walked around him towards the hut ignoring him in the process.

"wench, I asked you a question!" Inuyasha bellowed kagome stopped in her tracks and the orders came.

"SIT BOY!" she turned and looked at the face-planted hanyou shaking her head then changed directions off towards the well, deciding to go back home for a while.

She jumped down the well and was engulfed in the blue light, as she was climbing out of the well she heard a loud crash and a terrified scream that belonged to her mother.

She managed to climb to the top when she heard the sound of a gunshot,

she opened the well door and saw in front of her, her brother's lifeless eyes upturned towards the sky.

Blood seeping from his mouth a huge gunshot wound where his heart was. She cradled souta in her arms not yet coming to terms with what happened,

then all of a sudden a man dressed all in black darted out of the front door of her house covered in blood, kagome managed to stand and put up a barrier blocking the man from leaving.

It turned out that this was no ordinary man, no, he was a demon, so like any good priestess she punished him for what he did, because she knew without a doubt that he had done this to souta.

She slowly walked to the house seeing that the door was busted in and lay broken in a heap of shattered wood.

She made her way into the kitchen hoping in vain to find her mother there cooking as she always was, but the sight that greeted her eyes was not one that would bring a smile to her face but one that made her knees give out in grief.

Her mother lay on the kitchen floor clutching at her chest where blood was still seeping from, her grandfather near her with his throat slit.

Kagome couldn't process everything fast enough she couldn't help but think that if she had not been in the hot springs so long then she would've came back here sooner and she could have stopped all of this from happening.

Hours passed and she eventually managed to pull herself together enough to gather all of her belongings and photos of her family along with her hidden poems and then she managed to call the police,

she knew that she couldn't bear being there when they got there so she managed to wobble out to the well on jelly-like legs,

before she jumped into the well she turned and looked at her home that now was a nightmare,

she jumped into the well and succumbed to the blue light and the darkness of unconsciousness.

She awoke to sunlight shining into her eyes, as she stood in the well she looked up at the unpolluted sky and sighed.

She knew that her whole world had shattered and she didn't know what to do except to try and keep herself together and not fall apart at thee seems.

She focused everything into climbing out of the well, because she knew that if she didn't then she would break down again because the reality of all that happened would crash down all around her.

She managed to pull herself out of the well and start walking towards the village, knowing that her friends would be there and inuyasha undoubtedly ranting and raving about how much of a pain she is.

She arrived at kaeda's hut unnoticed by her friends but as soon as the wind blew towards them and inuyasha and shippo caught a whiff of her they turned concern filling their eyes, they saw their friend covered in blood, and only the two demons knew that it was not her own.

She spoke so softly that they could barely hear her "my family is dead" then she collapsed to her knees in barely concealed grief.

Inuyasha piped up "well that's no reason to mope around and moan and groan like the world ended, suck it up"

he said it to try and get her through the grief that she was going through he may have been insensitive

but that is just the way he is and she understood that welcomed it in fact,

but what she couldn't stand was the look of pity that graced her other friends faces like they knew that by showing her enough pity that she would get over it faster.

"Don't you dare look at me like that" she growled out menacingly

finally letting all her emotions consume her fully

with no restraints in place not anymore,

they would finally be able to see the girl that was inside not the fake one that hid her

"What on earth are you talking about?"

but he already knew the answer he just wanted to hear her say it

"You know exactly what I'm talking about,

don't play off that your ignorant it doesn't fit you"

not hearing a response from him,

she knew that he just wanted her to let her feelings

out at him and everyone so they wouldn't be tearing her up inside so ravaging

"Fine" she muttered

shaking her head back and forth,

still having her back to him

she sighed and let everything go

"Wipe that look of pity off your face,

because not once in my life have I ever

been pitied or comforted,

that's not in any way going to change today"

she turned around and glared at them

with so much hatred and sadness prevailing

that it was hardly believable that this was their kagome

the one that would never yell or scream or even cry that

would just be there for all of them but have no one there for her.

He started to move toward her in hopes of her letting him comfort her but she growled out

"Stay away from me,

don't you dare think that you're going

to change anything by for once being nice to me,

just leave me alone and then I will be fine"

he stopped his advances at once,

he could hear the anger and warning in her voice

and decided that he would leave her alone for the time being at least.

He backed up slowly returning to the rest of the group,

knowing that they were as surprised as he was at her outburst.

They turned and looked at each other then back to kagome

each thinking that she needed her time alone.

When in reality if he did go over to her and hug her she would have calmed down

and let the tears fall and she would've been done with all the anger and sadness.

Once again she was left alone to wallow in her thoughts,

she turned away from the world that she knew,

and succumbed to the urge of turning within herself

and shutting down on the outside.

Her last few thoughts about the real world were filled with irony,

maybe now she would make herself be stronger since all her emotions were going to be locked securely away from herself and everyone else.

She sighed one last time,

turned to look at her surroundings

and then her once vibrant eyes

turned dull

as she made her way towards the woods.

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

I know that this chapter is very sad and I suppose that it's odd how kagome reacts but I had to tie everything together, hopefully everyone liked it.


End file.
